The Shinobi Alchemist
by Nightangel52
Summary: I had thought of many scenarios of what would happen when i died. Hell, Heaven, maybe i'd turn into a tree, who knew. One thing i had not expected, or wanted really, was to be reincarnated as a shinobi in a strange anime with a supposed lost art i recognized from ANOTHER anime my weird brother watched. Seriously, what the hell had i gotten myself into...? SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any other anime/manga for that matter. This is just a parody and all rights belong to their specific owners.**

 **1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

Death was not how I expected it to be… When I had seen that man pull the trigger towards my mom I had acted immediately, somehow pushing her out of the way right before she was shot. The problem was, I ended up taking the bullet instead. I had never thought that I could die like that, hell I didn't think I would be able to die at all. Some sort of feeling of invincibility left over from my college days I'm sure.

I had just graduated from Tulane University in New Orleans, Louisiana yesterday. I majored in chemistry and was thought of as the smartest mind to come through the school for generations. I also had many other skills but they hardly mattered now. My friends had joked about how I had looked like an average kid despite everything that was going on in my life. I had dark brown hair and brown eyes and usually just wore an old jacket my dad got me before he died of cancer and some jeans. I wore glasses from time to time, or when I needed to drive, but they weren't part of my everyday look. However, anyone who knew me knew I was far from normal.

I was a genius. There is no other way to put it. I was able to decipher things in a week that took others years to even get a basic understanding of it. I loved history, but my true talents were in math and science. I had made formulas that had cured many diseases thanks to a combination of algebraic equations and an intense understanding of biology. I had developed a gun that ran on solar power which made our armies invincible and was the main reason we won the Korean Unification wars. However, I was also athletic and funny according to my friends since I was recently voted as the best quarterback in the entire country.

I had a quick mind and even quicker reflexes that made me a protégé in martial arts. However, I wasn't perfect by any means. For one, I could not sing whatsoever. I smiled briefly at the memory of my girlfriend dragging me to a karaoke bar and then immediately regretting it. I stopped smiling a moment afterwards and looked down at my hands before sighing. I was young, far too young to die. I was 26 years old when I had kicked the bucket, literally I kicked a bucket to distract the robber, and yet I was thought of as one of the most brilliant minds of my time. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, that day…

I had just graduated college that day and was at the top of my class, obviously. I was even offered a job as a college professor if I ever wanted it, but it seemed I wouldn't be able to take that offer now. Anyway, in celebration of the event my mom and I went out to one of the fanciest restaurants in all of New Orleans. We had been talking about how excited I was to accept a new job as a NASA rocket scientist, I had always been fascinated by space, when it happened. I didn't think, I just moved. All I knew was that there was a gunman, assumingly a robber like I said earlier, and he was pointing at my mother.

When I was hit by the bullet all I heard was, "No! Thomas!" and then a sense of coldness. It wasn't like they said it was in the movies, where you just feel cold and that's it. It is not painful, it is not overwhelming, it is just… cold. It's hard to explain… there is no coldness in the world like the one I have felt ever since I was thrown into this void, this was more final I suppose. After I realized I was dying I was filled with a small hope that I would see everyone who had died in my life again. My old girlfriend, Vanessa, who was killed by a drunk driver, my father who died of lung cancer thanks to that smoking habit of his, my brother, Charlie, who had died in the Korean Unification wars thanks to a missed landmine.

However, that hope was soon crushed as I realized that most of the religions were wrong about death. There was no Heaven, there was no Hell, there apparently wasn't any reincarnation either. There was only the void of nothingness that consumed you until you too became nothing. I think it is somewhat amusing that my first thought upon learning this was, "Damn it, why'd I even wake up that early then?!" referencing my Christian background.

My memories were beginning to fade away and soon I was sure I would have nothing left tying me to the old world. I missed my mom, and my friends, and even my professors but soon the emptiness would take hold of that too and rip it from me. There was no point in fighting it anymore… I had already fought enough. I smiled slightly as I leaned back into the void, finally accepting it's long standing offer of turning me into it. It was weird, how I could actually feel the void but not at the same time. Oh well, I didn't have to think anything anymore, that actually sounded kind of nice…

As I began to fade away I saw a blinding light start to envelop the area I was in, including me. "Oh damn it all, right when I became an atheist Heaven decides to come around. Just great." No amount of eyerolling could convey what I felt at that moment so instead I just shrugged and allowed the light to take me in. I'm pretty sure I would come to regret that decision.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

When I woke up I was momentarily worried since I couldn't open up my eyes, but luckily I could still hear, and I realized just how much I had missed the sweet thing that is sound. "Do you want to hold him Tetsu-san?" I heard one voice sound. That smooth and unworried voice belonged to a professional, I was sure of it. However, I had yet to discover what kind of professional. However, due to the way my movements felt sluggish and I felt small as well as the fact that I can't see and whenever I tried to talk it came out in baby speak, an actual language, I was left with one, impossible conclusion. It seemed like the Buddhists were right about that whole reincarnation thing.

"I-I mean, can I?" a deep voice asked hesitantly. In my mind I outlined a figure that had a large frame and a grey mustache. Don't know why, but I did.

"Yes, but make it quick, we won't be able to get to Konoha if you take too long. The Mist hunter nins are closing in after all, so don't make it longer than a minute." My mind briefly registered that I was being handed over to someone else, right after birth no less, because it was somewhere else. Charlie had been watching some anime before his death and he had really loved it. I mostly zoned him out but he said words that I registered belong to this world. The word belonged to the anime, Naruto, an entire different world. A world where most of my knowledge was useless since it required equipment that just wasn't here. Shit.

I squirmed and flailed trying to get away, get back to my world, back to the nothingness, anywhere was better than a world where I was weak and insignificant while there were god-like shinobi walking around. "Why is he acting like this?"

"I think it may have to do wi-," he was cut off as a large explosion rocketed the area. "Shit, give me the kid! I'll take him to Konoha as fast as possible! Hold the hunters off, if they get to him all hope for the Elric Clan is lost!"

I could feel the seriousness in the air as the other man, Tetsu-san, threw something towards the man carrying me. "Harold, make sure he has a good life. The ways of alchemy have been lost to this world for years… except for us. If it will make him feared enough to kill him, don't teach him it. We don't want a repeat of this… Now, go, and when he is of age, tell Kibo what happened to us."

I felt the man nod as he apparently flew away… no jumped my mistake. And I heard the sound of lightning and the ground rumbling in the distance. What in the world did I get myself into…? Before I could think about it further I heard the man holding me talk. "You are the last hope of the Elric Clan you know? We thought it was all over when the mizukage decided we were too dangerous to live but your previously thought barren mother became pregnant not too long ago. With you, they won't know who they are looking for. I'll bring you to Konoha where you will be safe little Kibo, and they will train you until you are the strongest shinobi in the world." Somehow, that did not make me feel any better…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: Hello readers! Sorry the chapter is so short and don't worry, the others will be longer. I couldn't really find a bloodline that was interesting enough and matched with my ideas with the story so I just kind of stole the whole alchemy thing from Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyway, please tell me what you guys think of the whole story, ratings and reviews are highly appreciated and will help me know where I should move the story. Also, Kibo will be a sealer, alchemist, genjutsu guys probably who uses the subtle arts to fight. This is because I feel like these areas are underappreciated, that's all. Also, if anyone can come up with a better chapter PLEASE message me one. Until next chapter, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any other anime/manga for that matter. This is just a parody and all rights belong to their specific owners.**

 **Killblade373: No, since not only would that make him even more overpowered than I plan on making him, which is pretty overpowered, but I don't think it would work as alchemy is equivalent exchange and I don't know what all makes up the Rinnegan. He will be a big brother for Kakashi, obviously, but I will save his intentions for Naruto and Sasuke for a later date. But he WILL play a big role in their lives.**

 **Sundrawshadow: Okay**

 **1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

When I awoke again I was in something that I could not put an image to. I looked around but could not make out more than a couple of large, blurry items and a light from what I assumed was the ceiling. Never one to just sit around, I began to think about the situation that I was thrown in. I had died protecting my mom, been thrown into a dark void, and then was reborn in an anime world known as Naruto. This was highly disappointing since I only really remembered things I was interested in and my brother's constant ramblings about the anime were not high on my interest list.

The only things I could remember were things that I thought were minorly interesting and those were very few things. In fact, there were six things in all about the anime that I found interesting at all. One was a man by the name Itachi Uchiha, to be smart enough and deceptive enough to do all that he did was intriguing but not important. The second thing I had been interested in was Konoha and the other shinobi villages. I just thought it was neat how someone created an entire culture and civilization from scratch like Kishimoto did. The third was Sakura Haruno. I wasn't interested in her per se, I was more amused in the fact that people would hate her, be happy that she changed, and then hate her again when it turned out she barely changed at all. This happened various times from what I could tell and it never failed to amuse me when I saw my brother mourn the loss of a good character progression.

The fourth thing I was interested in was seals. Words written in my second language, Japanese, that could do almost anything, even summon a death god. With these, the impossible was possible and it fascinated me, though not enough to actually watch the show. The fifth thing that interested me was how the villagers apparently treated Naruto like dirt, even though I doubted physical abuse was included in the anime. I just had to stop what I was doing when my brother told me that, a blueprint for another weapon for the military as I was bored, and applaud the stupidity of villagers who would poke the giant demon fox so to speak. Finally, I was interested in the lore of the world for the same reason I was interested in the shinobi villages. However, just because I was minorly interested in these things did not mean that I looked into them, I was occupied with more important things, and I barely knew more than the basics. I think it is obvious that I regret that now but in my defense I was a genius.

That… that was actually another thing I was coming to terms with. I had graduated high school at 10 years old and had already earned doctors degrees in various other fields of science and math before earning my doctors degree in chemistry. I had been the one to lead the scientific community to many breakthroughs. Hell, I had been the one to create a machine to clone genes from other people so that those could replace the ones that gave genetic diseases like colorblindness. I had made solar powered weapons that were the main reasons that the United States had won the Korean Unification Wars after China had aided them. It had even required the user's fingerprints on the trigger so that no-one else could use them!

Now… now I was an infant who couldn't even move, let alone make any breakthroughs. I was useless. I could not move, I could not talk, all I could do was sit there and watch as things went on while I did nothing. I hated feeling like this. It reminded me of how I couldn't get Vanessa out of the way fast enough when that car was swerved onto the sidewalk, it reminded me of how I could not do anything as my father slowly died in front of my family, it reminded me of how even after developing superior weapons for the army, I could not keep my weird little brother from dying.

I mentally shook my head from that memory, I learned in the void that looking back onto them would do no good. Missing them would do no good either, that would not bring them back. All I can do now is wait and look at my situation in a calmer, more efficient way and try to form a plan. Luckily, I had taken a strategy class a long time ago, though my brother was much better at it than me, so I could think of a decent one at least. However, it is common knowledge that no plan lasts after the first phase so I needed to have an open mind about it all.

First thing was finding out what all disadvantages I had right now. I might as well get the obvious one out of the way, I was an infant. That alone should make me extremely vulnerable to outside forces which apparently was supposed to be a concern of mine. If I had heard correctly during my birth, then it seemed like I was being hunted by ninja known as Kiri Hunter Nins. That was… disconcerting to say the least. In addition to all this, I have no idea about the cultures and customs of this world, though I can assume they are similar to Japanese customs. Also, most of my Finally, I had no idea about the powers in this world and I could tell the body I am in is nothing like my old one. I feel stronger somehow, which was strange since I am in an infant's body. I am figuring this is the power known as chakra Charlie was always talking about. God I miss him…

Anyway, on to my advantages, as few as there are right now. I know 3 languages besides Japanese so that would be good for coding in the future. These are; my first language, English, and the other two are Spanish and Korean. Next, I know many things that are common knowledge in my world but I am assuming not well known in this world. Reliance on chakra probably made the shinobi not as worried about science which could go well for me, especially since I can use my chemistry knowledge to my advantage. Also, I hold no illusions about what will happen to me. I will become a shinobi as to utilize my apparent clan's ability, I did not know much about this world sure, but in my world ninja were always practical. Therefore, they would want me to learn my clan's abilities so I can teach my eventual children how to use them effectively, even if I didn't want any I figured they'd make me.

In addition to all of this, I can finally achieve my dream of the old world to be a writer. Sure, I was extremely gifted in math and science but writing always seemed to escape my understanding. I just wasn't good at it. But now… now I can publish books that I have read in my old world and say that they are my own. Cheating, I know, but I don't plan on not being a scientist in this world as well and the equipment is undoubtedly expensive and the books would get me money at least. Finally, the biggest advantage I will have is that as soon as I can open my eyes I will be able to learn. My mental capabilities are obviously not lowered by this body, so when I open my eyes I can read, when I walk I can train more or less, and when I can talk I can ask questions about anything and everything. I sighed, or at least tried to, and smiled a little. These next few days would prove to be interesting… if nothing else.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

(Third-Person)

"Sakumo, what do you think?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha asked the White Fang of Konoha as the two looked at a monitor that showed the new addition to Konoha. The boy had been taken here after a man from the famed Elrick Clan had found Sakumo out on a patrol mission and had handed him to the man while begging him to take him to Konoha. He accepted, not seeing any malicious intent in the man's eyes and began his trek to Konoha with the sleeping child. He found out why the man was running later as five Kiri hunter nin surrounded him and told him to hand over the infant so they could kill it. Needless to say, Sakumo refused and killed four of the shinobi while the other one escaped with the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Along with the baby the man had called Kibo Elrick, _that_ had surprised him more than anything, the man had handed him a few scrolls that required Kibo's blood and chakra as well as a letter that simply said on the front _From Dad_. Sakumo had found the man's body a few minutes later along with a drastically changed landscape and quite a few bodies of Kiri Nin. He also had found strange sigils that were a trademark of the Elrick Clan on the ground and had taken the man's clan sigil which was on a white bandana tied to his right arm. It was an odd symbol, with three triangles combined to form another triangle encompassed by a circle.

However, he did not really think about the consequences of bringing the child back to Konoha. Not five seconds after he stepped within the gates, he had been brought to a furious kage and even more furious elders. Apparently, the Kiri shinobi that Sakumo had let live had immediately fled to Kiri and the Mizukage had demanded why there was such a skilled shinobi near their borders as well as why he killed his shinobi. The Hokage said he knew nothing about it and if he did not respond in 3 days there would be war. They had demanded the kid, dead or alive, as well as a written apology and a promise not to send any shinobi near their border again for a few years.

Danzo had immediately said that they should go to war while the elders said that they should hand over the child and accept the terms to avoid war. Hiruzen was still undecided. Which brought them to now, one day after the incident and the two were looking over the infant.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I don't want to hand over the boy to those bloodthirsty ninja, but I don't want to go to war either. I mean, my wife is pregnant with little Kakashi and I don't want him to be born into a war like I was…" Sakumo sighed as he rubbed his face. It was times like this he really hated being a shinobi.

"Hmmm, interesting," the Hokage said while stroking his goatee, as he often did while thinking. The boy could become a hazard to Konoha but, if raised properly, he could also be one of their strongest shinobi. The Elrick Clan was a clan that was said to have members as smart as Nara, as their bloodline fully relied on their brains. They utilized a very old art known as Alchemy which is said to be as old as the Sage of Six Paths himself. They say that their founder, Edward Elrick, had even been good friends with him before he died in battle against one of the Sage's own sons. Edward had been a genius, and had left so much information about Alchemy that it was said it could fill fifty Hokage Mansions.

After many years however, this information was burned down by a man named Roy Mustang after a group of clan insubordinates had used the information to create something called a Philosopher's Stone at the cost of millions of lives. Since then, there had been many skilled alchemists come out of the clan such as Alphonse Elrick and Alex Louis Armstrong. They did not mind marrying outside of the clan which gave them many different last names and actually helped in diversity. However, ever since the Philosopher's Stone incident most of the alchemists did not record how to achieve their alchemy skills and only recorded the barest explanation of their skills. However, it was not impossible to be unable to recreate an alchemist's lost skills as Kasai Mustang, the grandson of Roy Mustang, showed in the First Shinobi World War.

Kasai had been one of the strongest Kiri shinobi in all of its history, able to incinerate entire squads of enemy shinobi with only a snap of his fingers. Not only that, but he had made his own alchemy known as Molten Alchemy which actually melted the earth below someone with a snap of his right hand while he used Flame Alchemy with his left hand. This caused the earth to turn into molten lava and roast anyone who wasn't fast enough to escape. Many ninja had died to Kasai and he had been thought of as the deadliest ninja in the war and a prime candidate for the Second Mizukage position. Luckily, for Konoha at least, the Second Hokage had fought him on even terms but had eventually won thanks to his skills with water jutsu. When he had come back to Konoha that day, burned and battered but with a small smile, he had said never to underestimate an Elrick and told them all the tale of his battle with the man. It was shocking to say the least, literally since Kasai also knew a few lightning style jutsu.

It would be a real shame to allow a clan that had produced such strong and famous shinobi to just die out thanks to a village's irrational fear. Maybe he could… yes that just might work.

"Okay Sakumo, I have an idea but I don't know if you will like it or not."

"Okay, what is it?" Sakumo asked curiously.

"They never said to show them the body, just that they wanted him dead. I can get Orochimaru-kun to make a fake body of Kibo while we get someone to raise him in Konoha and hide him from Kiri."

Sakumo smiled brightly as he heard the Hokage's plan. That might just work, but who was he going to choose as the guardian of the child? His questions were answered by the Third Hokage shortly when he told him it was going to be him raising the young boy.

"W-what, me?! Hokage-sama I don't know if I can raise the child. I mean, I'm just about to have a kid of my own."

"Good, then little Kakashi-kun will be able to have an older brother," the Hokage smirked as he walked away from the gaping man. Sakumo knew that tone, there wasn't going to be any reasoning with him…

Sighing, Sakumo silently accepted his fate and looked back to the monitor showing the young infant. He looked similar to many other Elricks, he had a small amount of golden blond hair that he was sure would grow much longer in the future as well as golden eyes that shined like the metal itself. The boy was obviously intelligent from what he could see, although confused. He had not cried once ever since he woke up and was actually looking around the room while trying to sit up. It wasn't working too well but hey… at least he was trying.

His room was an average baby room, with light blue walls and a blue cribs with various baby objects around the room as well as many counters to put said things on. Sakumo seemed to consider something for one last moment before turning away from the monitor and walking towards the Hokage. The two kids better get along was all that he could say.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

(First Person (Again))

I looked away from the roof as I heard the door to my room open and involuntarily tensed. I still did not know what these people wanted with me or who they were even. It was getting increasingly annoying to be able to only see blurs, I prided myself on my eyesight almost as much as my intelligence and to have it weakened like this was… disconcerting to say the least.

"So Sakumo, you're really sure about this?" Okay, so the taller blob was apparently called Sakumo, good to know.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Did I really even have a choice though?" the blob, Sakumo, laughed as he raised a blurry object to rub another blurry object… not like that. Oh, and it also looked like the leader of the village decided to pay me a visit. Maybe we could discuss baby topics while he put a knife to my chest, you know, like shinobi. Fear made me a tiny bit sarcastic and pessimistic it seemed…

"No," the Hokage said a bit too innocently and Sakumo sighed, but I imagined he had a smile on his face. Speaking of which, I had been delving into my memories for the past hour in between attempts to sit up, I am so glad no-one saw that. It seemed like I would have to wait 4-6 months to see or even talk which meant at least 4 months of hoping that my new parents like to read. I inwardly winced at that last part, no matter how much I said that missing them did no good, it still felt like betrayal to call someone else my parents, no matter when it was.

I'm sure that the village will be freaking out about my 'rapid development' as well since I would be talking and reading so soon. I would need to find a way to explain that probably, but there was no chance that I wasn't going to talk and read as soon as possible. Once you have already learned how to talk, the rest is easy since it is the same thing. The only reason I wasn't talking right now was because my vocal cords just aren't nearly fully developed yet and I assumed the same was for my eyes. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, apparently the Hokage had been talking to Sakumo about unimportant things for the past few minutes and was not actually going to kill me. Damn, now I felt bad for being a smartass, oh well.

However, one phrase the man used had reached my ears, selective hearing was going to be a problem apparently, and that was when Sakumo was going to 'take me'. Well that was… well it was something alright. I had actually expected to be placed into some orphanage or whatever, not immediately handed off to some ninja. Also, I knew he was a ninja because other ninja were apparently after my clan if the previous man's ramblings were anything to go off of, I assume he is dead. Wow, when did I get so unsensitive, Vanessa would slap the hell out of me if she heard the lack of emotion on that last thought. Hell, I was thinking of slapping myself.

Speaking of Sakumo taking me, he was picking me up now… oh joy. "Hello, Kibo-kun," ok, I hated that suffix and that name, my name was Thomas not Kibo, "My name is Sakumo Hatake and I am going to be your new daddy." My mind went blank at that last phrase. My dad had died when I was 11 years old, but he was not the last 'father' I had. I had one more when I was 12, some asshole had taken advantage of my mother's distress at my dad's death and had made a move on her. She was so desperate for someone to fill the void for my dad that she had never noticed what he did after he had said to me 'My name is Richard Brown and I am going to be your new dad.'

She had never noticed the bruises, she had never noticed the tears, she had never noticed the times he would abuse me or call me a freak when she wasn't around. He would make me wear long sleeved clothes and pants all the time to hide the bruises and my mom only noticed something was wrong when I had refused to wear a short sleeved shirt for a family vacation. She had immediately chased _Richard_ off our property with a kitchen knife and left him with more than a few wounds. I didn't blame her for my suffering, it wasn't really that bad compared to other's abusers. For instance, he never raped me, only beat me and called me names. Once I had even had to go to a hospital because he pushed me down a large flight of stairs at a school conference but I could have had it worse.

After he had left, my mom had asked why I didn't say anything or fight back and I lied while saying that I was scared. She knew it was a lie too, but she didn't say anything. I think she secretly knew the real reason I did not say anything. Richard had threatened me with Charlie's abuse or even death if I did not let him have his sick pleasures with me. Once again, I am only glad that he liked to cause pain and not… other things.

Therefore, while I am not proud of this, I am also not ashamed to admit that I tried to pull back when he said this phrase. While I have a feeling this man is way better than Richard ever would have been, yes _would_ , the effects of abuse like what Richard put me through did not ever disappear, only fade. I still have nightmares every now and then of bats and belts and even knives if I was unlucky, but I still think it was worth it. Anything was worth it for Charlie… anything, even weapons that caused millions of innocent deaths…

Sakumo seemed to sense my displeasure and smiled sadly, or at least I think he did, this sight thing is really annoying. "I know I am not your real dad and don't think I will try to take his place. Even as an infant I can sense that you know the difference between me and your dad but that doesn't mean that I won't try and be the best father I can be to you." He said all this in a determined voice that would put generals to shame and I believed that he would carry through on his promise to try and be the best father he can. It was then that I realized that I had nothing to fear from this man and I did my hardest to smile at him. It came out weak I'm sure but it felt good to smile again after so long…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

I had fallen asleep not too long after the whole, 'I'm going to be your new dad' scenario, I ignored the shivers that went up my spine, and when I woke up it was to a woman yelling at the man carrying me. "You didn't think that maybe you should talk to your wife after making such an important decision?!" the woman yelled at Sakumo. I was amused at this and decided to fake my sleep to be able to hear more undetected.

Unfortunately, Sakumo had other plans it seemed. "Oh, hey Kibo-kun, I see you are awake," he said pleasantly but he wasn't fooling anyone. He wanted any excuse to keep his wife from yelling at him and I just happened to be that excuse… unfun coward. He held me out to his wife like someone held out a new puppy to their girlfriend, I know from experience and am very insulted. "Look at how cute he is!" he laughed.

I was quickly snatched away at what I think is the speed of light and carried against the woman's body. "Sakumo-kun, you can't just hold a baby like that!" she scolded him half-heartedly. It seems my cuteness had won her over, damn it I was hoping she said no and I could get a quieter family. No such luck however as she put me into a room that was obviously meant for a baby while she and Sakumo talked. I mentally shrugged before beginning to return to my new favorite activity, sleep. I wonder what ninja this Sakumo is anyway, oh well, probably just some average one that wasn't that important to the story anyhow…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: Well here is the second chapter of the Shinobi Alchemist. I hope you all enjoyed it and please rate and review my story, it really helps my confidence in writing this story. Also, I won't always be able to update this fast and I do not want you to expect me to, just saying. Next chapter we will see Kibo's baby years, that should be exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise and most likely never will. This is a fan-made story that is not at all canon. Also, a few jutsu used in this story were not created by me or the Naruto writers and are creations of certain writers on Gai-Online.**

 **AN: Hello, I am happy to say that this story is now off hiatus as well as all my other stories. When I put all those stories on hiatus I had forgotten the reason I had begun writing in the first place, to have fun and put my imagination on paper. I was not having fun beforehand. I was miserable and forcing myself to write even during depressing events. That is over. I will write when I want to write, not before. With that, I bring to you The Shinobi Alchemist.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **LotusBlossomGenie: Thank you, I hope I do not disappoint you. I got this idea by reading other FMA and Naruto crossovers but just not being satisfied with how it was done. Even if I do not do well in writing this story, I hope it will at least introduce a new idea for this kind of story.**

 **Sundrawnshadow: thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **SkullMuffinGirl: thank you, I had forgotten why I started writing in the first place and kept trying to force myself to write. That will not happen again.**

 **Sundrawnshadow: Thank you again, and what is Angel soft the night?**

 **Soutrick: Thank you for the advice, that is what inspired me to write this chapter in this way.**

 **NightlyRowenTree: Thank you**

 **NightlyRowenTree: I know, but it is back now.**

 **1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

My early years had passed by much, much slower than I had expected and hoped. The first year of my 'life' was pure Hell, however I was able to enjoy life again once I learned how to walk, though that feeling of enjoyment was dulled with the death of my adoptive mother. I had obviously wanted Sakumo to be a bit, a lot, quieter but not like this… no-one should become quieter like this. I wish I could talk to him and tell him I understand more than most, however not only can I still not do anything more than babble, but who would believe that a small child knew what it was like to lose the life of their life.

No, there is nothing I can do for him except being here for him now. Anyway, enough of this subject, I do not like reminiscing about things I cannot control. It reminds me too much of literally everyone close to me who died, including myself. I instead clumsily waddle over to my new 'brother' Kakashi's room. He sounds familiar but, as I cannot remember anything about him except his hair, I assume he is completely irrelevant to the story therefore I originally did not pay much attention to him. I waddled towards his crib when I eventually got into his room and reached the stepping blocks Sakumo had left for me when he found me trying to move them myself.

As I climbed the steps I looked down at the baby with an unreadable expression, I think, I can't really see my face. However, I CAN see again thankfully, so can give a quick play by play of Kakashi's appearance. He is a baby with a small tuft of silver hair and black eyes with a face remarkably similar to his father. And… that's it, babies are not very distinctive to me besides those things. However, as I looked down at the small baby, he giggled and continually tried to grab my own small bit of hair. He seemed so… innocent, and it was hard to believe that he would one day become a shinobi, no matter how unimportant he would be.

I sighed as I stared down at his face. No matter how much I looked at him I could not see Charlie. I could not see the brother I loved and cared about more than anyone else and would give my life for. And, as I have already died, I do not say that lightly. However, he is a different person, though I still feel the need to protect him, to protect his innocence from this cruel world that may be worse than my own. This means that he is my brother, that I do care for him, although he will never replace Charlie, that is not what people are for. They are not to replace others, they are around to be their own person and live and love and die as themselves. Maybe I should have taken that philosophy class in college instead of strategy after all…

Anyway, enough of this sentimentality, the Elemental Countries, well as much as I have seen anyway, is very different from what I imagined. I imagined a shinobi village to be filled with dull, angry, and emotionless drones walking around to do their master's bidding with a few exceptions like Sakumo. Instead, I found multiple people with multiple personalities. Every now and then I will find a drone with a strange blank mask watching me, but that is expected. However, what I did not expect was the fear that a few of the shinobi look at me with. These are jonin who learned that if anyone from the Hidden Mist Village learned that I was an Elrick then the other village would declare war on Konoha immediately. Also, they feared that I was advancing too quickly and if I learned I was not originally from Konoha then I would defect and fight the village.

This fear first happened when Sakumo found me reading an advanced book on the geography of the elemental countries and brought me to a doctor to see if I had something wrong with me resulting in scarily above average intelligence. I was able to act like I did not understand the big words in the book, but they were still confused as to how I could read words that small at all, while that young. In the end, the Hokage had to tell the doctor that I was an Elrick and they all assumed that all Elricks were this smart at birth. That a way, I got basic books and scrolls on a lot of things to read on, as long as they were in a 7-10 year old reading level. I especially enjoyed the Magical Jutsu Adventures of the Sannin which taught me that people can summon huge animals. Though I am not sure how well informed the author is…

Anyway, I now know a little about chakra, geography, science, and other things about this world. For one, I was ecstatic to learn that science has progressed to about the 80's stage of the world while cars and such have never been invented because of the shinobi. If anything was to be invented that could potentially hurt the shinobi way of life, i.e. weapons literally anyone can use, vehicles that can transport a target from one place to another incredibly quickly, instantaneous messages that your enemy could use to transfer information from any distance, stuff like that. By the time I can actually train my physical form, I will probably know all about the basics about many things in this world, however there is so much information in this world that it is hard to take it all in.

One thing I do know however, is that I have no idea what kind of shinobi I want to be. Do I want to overwhelm my opponents with powerful jutsu, with taijutsu, do I want to assassinate them before the battle begins? The options are endless. One thing is for certain though, this world is much more dangerous than my old world, and I will need to use all the skills I have gained and ones I have yet to gain to survive…

With that, I decide to go find another book. I have a lot of research to do if I am going to survive, and even more if I am going to keep Kakashi safe, like I failed to do with everyone else…

121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121212121211212

 **(2 years later)**

I sighed contently as I sat in a little wooden desk that even I have to admit looks a bit cute as I sit in it. It has been a productive two years since my epiphany back at little Kakashi's crib all that time ago. I now know the basics of chakra method, multiple sciences that I have combined with my previous knowledge to form an unsteady understanding of the chemical and physical nature of this world, I have learned about many shinobi clans, both new and old, and have read all of the shinobi rules of conduct. I have learned much more things in the past two years but those things are the things that I think matter most. I also tried reading taijutsu scrolls and such but I soon realized that there is only so much you can learn from scrolls, and it is not much. I would have to practice the techniques constantly to use them with any practicality and I simply do not have time for that.

Anyway, last year I began my physical training and it seems I am not as much of a genius in that aspect as I am in the mental aspect. However, I have surpassed Sakumo's expectations and am improving in the Hatake taijutsu style, albeit slowly. As for kunai throwing, I have shown moderate prowess in the skill and have decent accuracy but low power. Therefore, I have been made to focus more on building up my strength and speed before I do any new physical training. I looked down at my notes with a sigh before I closed the notebook I kept them in.

I was still trying to decide which would be the best shinobi style of combat for me. I have already crossed out taijutsu from that list as I would rather not focus mainly around hitting someone with my fists while enemies shoot giant fireballs at me. I may become a jack of all trades, but according to what I've read I should focus on some skill or another. Depending on my bloodline skill, which I still know nothing about, I may just focus on that like an Uchiha. I shrug carelessly as I put up my notebook and pick up another book about various simple studies and experiments with chakra when an ear-piercing screech reaches my ears.

"Nii-sannnnnnn!" I hear with an underlying feeling of dread creeping up my spine. Out from the doorway of my room, which is admittedly bland with blank pale walls along with multiple bookshelves filled with scrolls and books and a bed on one wall, Kakashi bursts in with his little mask on and his green scarf trailing behind him. "Come on, let's go spar!" he says excitedly as he looks at me with pleading eyes. It is hard to say no, but I feel like I am close to understanding something about chakra I have been missing before.

I am about to say no when who else but my adoptive father walks in with a small smile. "I think that sounds like a great idea, it is about time for Kibo's physical training anyway," he said lightly, though I know he knew he was interrupting my clearly important research. I sighed reluctantly and nodded, accepting my fate in being forced to spar with a two year old that was just as good in taijutsu as me. Kakashi, excited as always to spend time with his reclusive nii-san, grabbed my hand and drug me outside the Hatake home. It was a modest place with three bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, one dining room, one dojo, and one living room. However, outside was where the real training usually happened since it was a wide open field of grass with a small creek near the edge of it. Kakashi immediately got in the Hatake Clan taijutsu stance and I got into it as well.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before Kakashi got tired of waiting, like always, and leapt at me with his fist raised. I swept it aside and kneed him in the stomach before grabbing onto the outstretched fist and throwing him away from me towards the creek. Before he could recover, I was already there and I punched him in the face, knocking him away from the creek and a few feet away from me. This was how most of our fights started, and how some ended, with Kakashi losing his patience and charging head on while I stayed there and waited for a chance to counterattack. I refused to go easy on him, it is my opinion that if I went easy on him he would be unprepared when a real threat came, so I fought him at full strength each time. I think this has attributed to his growth in this particular field of shinobi arts personally.

For one, it has increased his durability. I smirk as little Kakashi shakily gets up and adopts the same stance as earlier, though he is watching me much more carefully. Speaking of which, me and him have grown closer, a passerby may even consider us real siblings with the way I watch over him. But I cannot be thinking of these things right now as Kakashi has lunged for me again, kicking up dirt as he uses all of his power. Now, the basics of Hatake taijutsu are remarkably simple. First you must meet the opponent's unstoppable force with an unmovable object, i.e. your fist. However, if you cannot do this then you must go into form two, which simply moves the strikes in a different direction. This is the form I use and it requires a lot of guesswork on what my opponent is going to do next. For instance, instead of blocking Kakashi's reared back fist, I wait for him to stretch it out in an attempt to pound my face in before using a palm strike on his arm to make him go too far to the left and leave his right side open for attack. I knee him in the stomach on his exposed side and then pull it out quickly and closing my fists together before bringing them down on his back.

He slammed to the ground hard after I did this, before laying there for a few minutes and turning around on his back. "Nii-san, I'll beat you one day…" he said weakly.

I sit next to his body and sigh. "Not if you always attack head on like that. You cannot do that unless you are completely sure the opponent won't be able to counterattack," I say quoting my old martial arts master. I had not been taught conventional martial arts, instead learning a style that required me to move around an opponent to make use of an opening. However, after I turned 20, I forgot most of my martial arts lessons as I did not see any use in retaining those memories except a few fond memories with my friends and master. I regret that now; however, I was much more worried about making a perfect on my chemist class final than I was about knowing how to make someone fall to the ground in one punch.

"Yea, yea, I know…" Kakashi muttered in embarrassment. We go through this every time we spar, which is about once or twice a week. "I just thought that I was stronger than you now and would be able to overpower you," he sighed.

I smiled slightly and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. "It isn't always the strongest person who wins a fight, or the quickest, it is almost always the one who can predict what the opponent can and will do then use their abilities to combat that. You lunge at me like that almost every time, that is why I always win."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do," Kakashi asked sullenly.

"You have to be patient. You have to wait until you can see an opening in the other opponent's defense and then take it. If there isn't one, then you have to attack with anything you think will work, kunai are good weapons for this as you can both throw them and stab with them," I say calmly.

Kakashi nodded sagely, but I could tell he would not take my advice to heart. Almost every time that we saw Sakumo spar with someone, he usually charged right away and overpowered the opponent with quick and powerful strikes. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to see him spar as much ever since his last student from his sensei days, Kai Nohama, died on a mission near the Hidden Mist border, or more like outermost island. I still wonder how I was found by Sakumo sometimes, he should not have been anywhere near the country, however I am assuming that we send shinobi on their islands all the time to see what they are up to. There is still so much I do not know about shinobi, and more I may never know.

"Nii-san. Nii-sannnnn," I finally registered Kakashi saying while he was waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow before he eye-smiled and put his hands in a pleading sign. "Can you help me in my shuriken practice?" he asked, finally being able to sit up again.

I sighed at him but nodded nonetheless. I had planned on researching more about Kirigakure since I was thinking about it so much, but it seemed my adoptive little brother had other plans. His entire face brightened as he suddenly found the energy to run once again and he grabbed my hand and I found myself once again being drug across the field towards the targets. The things I do for family…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **(2 years later)**

Well, it has been another productive two years and I can confidently say that I am genin level at least. Sakumo does not believe in waiting until we are in the academy to teach us the basic jutsu and he also thinks we should start in chakra manipulation. So now Kakashi and I can both walk on walls and trees as well as use the clone, substitution, and transformation jutsu. I have also begun 'creating my own language' after about 5 years of waiting. It is slow going as to not arouse suspicion but I have created the first ten letters of the alphabet that Sakumo says he has never seen anywhere else. Also, as I have never seen English ever used in this world, I am going to reluctantly assume that means it has not been invented here.

Along with all of these things I have improved my shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and knowledge about this world. I am a basic genin at this point with much more knowledge than the average one, so I believe I should just skip the entire academy. However, it seems Sakumo has other plans and has insisted that myself and Kakashi should go through the entirety of the academy to make friends and acquaint ourselves with our future comrades. Speaking of Kakashi, he will be going into the academy along with me since we are almost on even terms in terms of strength now, and I am not the better. Kakashi had finally defeated me last year in a taijutsu fight by predicting what I was going to do after lunging at me yet again and catching me by surprise. He did not win again until six months later when we were finally on equal terms of strength and speed. Now, it is always a close fight and we spar almost every day with me winning 179 times and him winning 181 times.

After he took the lead I decided to gain a trump card and have started training in kenjutsu. However, he is now doing the same thing so I don't know how effective my own training will be. Anyway, as much as I now know about the elemental countries, I still do not know much about this body's heritage or clan abilities. The only thing I have been able to find out about the Elricks is that they were briefly mentioned in The Tale of the Sage of Six Paths when the founder, Edward Elrick, was said to have rallied his small clan and fight with the Senju Clan against the Uchiha Clan. However, apparently the Uchiha son of the Sage had fought Edward in one-on-one combat and had killed him after being heavily wounded by the Elrick. To protect themselves from the rage of the Uchiha, they had apparently fled to what is now the Land of Water and stayed there for many generations until they were recruited into the new Kirigakure.

Along with that piece of information, I have only been able to find brief mentions of a few of them. One named Kasai Mustang had been mentioned as one of Tobirama Senju's notable kills in his old bingo book entry I managed to convince Sakumo to let me read. The only other thing even related to the Elricks I have been able to find was a brief mention of a relic known as the Philosopher's Stone in a book titled; Twenty Most Searched for Shinobi Relics. Unfortunately, even now I cannot find anything else about the clan, and Sakumo will not let me read anything this body's family left for me.

Oh well, there is no use sulking about these things. At the moment, the important thing is that today is the day I am entering the academy, as well as the day that Sakumo will apparently be leaving on a very important mission to Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village. Apparently, a previous squad had left some evidence that they had been there during an extremely covert and important mission to assassinate a key figure. Sakumo and his squad's job will be to get rid of the evidence and anyone who might have already seen it. If he fails, which I doubt he will, it could mean war between Iwa and Konoha. This could be disastrous for the entire shinobi world. Already, smaller nations were skirmishing with larger nations over rights to missions from the respective daimyos. If Iwa declared war then that might convince the other nations to join in to potentially gain land from the major nations when they were defeated. Not only that, but Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand Village, may join to finally get some green land from Konoha since most of their land is desert, Kumogakure, The Hidden Cloud Village, may join to declare an all-out war against Iwagakure since they have been skirmishing each other, and Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village, would most certainly join since tensions have been high between the two villages ever since Sakumo killed those hunter-nin. This was not helped by Konoha's refusal to stop patrolling their borders and the death of one of Konoha's most prized jonin, Kai Nohama.

That had been a blow to Sakumo, and I could not help but worry for the man. Despite his efforts, we have never achieved the relationship of a father and son, instead more of a sensei and student, which is fine with me and presumably fine with him. Kai had been his student and was highly skilled in fire style jutsu, and had been the only student of Sakumo's left before he died. Ronon had died in an 'accident' in the Chunin Exam finals against a shinobi from the Hidden Cloud and Takami had died on what was supposed to be a simple patrol on the Hidden Rock border. I now realize that I probably know more about Sakumo than anyone alive at the time. He does not tell Kakashi these things because he knows he won't understand, and he does not trust anyone else enough to tell them. I am grateful to him for telling me about himself, it shows me that even if I became a very powerful shinobi, I can't protect everyone.

However, I have noticed that this knowledge does not matter to Sakumo. I can see it in his eyes, the same darkness that I once had in my own eyes when my brother died. He is close to the edge, he has lost three people who were as close as you can get to children without them being the real thing as well as the love of his life. I cannot imagine the pain of losing a child, but I have to applaud his strength in holding on for myself and Kakashi. It is that strength that convinces me that he will never kill himself or give up on anyone. That is why I will leave him alone, I am afraid I might only make it worse if I do anything.

I finally break away from my thoughts as Sakumo nudges me and points ahead to the academy we had been walking towards all morning. "You really need to get better at controlling when you get lost in thought kid," he says mildly as Kakashi conceals a snicker.

I look at him with an eyebrow raised, but he acts completely innocent and looks back at me with the same expression. "What? Is there something on my mask?" he asks, wiping off his mask just in case. I roll my eyes at him and start to pay attention to the outside world. Kakashi has grown much more serious in the past few years, though he still acts carefree around myself and Sakumo, he acts cold and aloof to others. It is strange to me, even with Charlie I tried to make other friends, maybe it is just an age thing?

Anyway, I looked over at the academy and the first thing I noticed was that it was big. It seemed to have multiple stories and classrooms as well as an entrance with the Konoha symbol above it. There was a tree and a swing in front of this entrance, and I thought it looked slightly familiar, but then again, I have seen a lot of swings on trees. I shrug and turn towards the gate that we must go through to get to the entrance before I stumble before rubbing my eyes to make sure what I saw was right.

Not too far in front of us are two very strange individuals. One I recognized as the Eternal Genin, Duy Might, with his bowl cut, large block black mustache, and solid green jumpsuit with a yellow scarf and orange jumpsuit. With him is who I assumed was his son with a slightly better haircut, though the same black color, with the same outfit besides the red scarf. I look at Kakashi and see he is obviously scarred for life. I mentally apologize to him for failing to protect his innocence like I promised all those years ago and also promise to whatever deity that is out there to burn every single green jumpsuit to ashes.

As we walked up to the two who seemed to have just finished an inspiring speech, though the son seemed a bit sad still, Sakumo raised a hand in greeting. "Yo! Is your son attending the academy too? I hope these three can be friends," he said kindly.

I see the son's downcast face and immediately notice that there is more going on than we think when Duy shakes his head and says calmly, "No, I am afraid that will be impossible."

I sigh as I prepare myself for Sakumo's reaction as Kakashi looks at me in confusion. "Huh?! Wait… you're one of those monster parents, aren't you?!" he asks as he moves Kakashi and me behind him slightly with his eyebrow raised.

Kakashi then knew why I sighed but, as he has no social skills whatsoever, instead of staying quiet he turns to Sakumo and tells him, "No dad, that's not it, he just failed the entrance exam. You can see by his face."

I sigh a bit louder this time and hold my head in one of my hands as I look at him and say, "Kakashi that was a bit rude you know?"

"Hey, dad was rude too!"

"That doesn't make it ok…"

Sakumo ignored our argument in favor of apologizing to Duy Might for his misconception. "Haha! No, it is quite alright!" Duy laughs. I could tell Kakashi was about to say something, which prompted me to cover his mouth with my hand much to his annoyance.

Kakashi shrugs my hand off and looks at the kid, "Really Kibo? Why is it rude to state the obvious?" he asks. "I mean, for instance, this kid is trying to get into the academy despite the fact that he can't use ninjutsu. That's not rude, that's obvious. Oops! It's time to go, the entrance ceremony is about to start."

I sigh as Kakashi starts to walk at the entrance while Sakumo follows closely behind. However, we all stop as we hear the kid yell out at us. "Hey!" we turn and he points at Kakashi. "Your name is Kakashi right?" he asks before pointing at himself, "Well my name is Guy Might and thank you for your support!" he yells before turning around and walking away with his smiling father. We all just look on in confusement before Sakumo speaks up.

"Be careful you two… with the rate he is training, he will be stronger than both of you soon," he says calmly before leading us this time into the academy. I smirk as Kakashi seems confused at this information and continue on. I look over myself and see that I am prepared for the shinobi life, with a black shirt and a grey jacket over it along with blue cargo pants and white tape up my legs with shinobi black sandals. Kakashi on the other hand had on a black zip up jacket, shirt, thing? Anyway, it matched his mask and he wore grey shorts along with it along with the same white leg tape and shinobi sandals. We were ready and looked like it. Today is the day I finally get started on my path to become a shinobi. Maybe I'll find out what my purpose is along the way…

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: Well, that is that, sorry for the chapter for now, I know it was not very constructive but it was basically to tell you all how Kibo's daily life was like i.e. Sleeping, training, researching, and eating as well as set the stage for the next chapter, which is all about Kibo's life in the academy. I hope you liked the chapter and continue to rate and review.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to make cover art for this story please PM me.**


End file.
